With ever increasing population pressures and a materialistic society, the recycling of all kinds of articles has become increasingly popular, even to the extent that manufacturers developed specialized containers for such recycling (e. g., divided for cans, papers, bottles, etc.). However, many of these recycling containers are made from new materials, and while for the most part they are relatively durable, the materials from which they are formed tends to defeat the purpose of the concept of recycling, at least to some extent.
At the same time, the use of mail order shopping has become more popular, as specialized interests develop among shoppers and as it becomes more and more costly for stores to maintain complete stocks of merchandise in all available sizes, colors, styles, etc. to satisfy the needs of consumers. Typically, such mail orders shipped in a conveniently sized disposable container, which in the case of bulky articles, may mean the discarding of a container which might otherwise be put to good use.
Accordingly, the need arises for a shipping or mailing container specially formed to be adaptable as a functional and attractive container for recyclable articles. The container may be used for the shipping, mailing or packing and storage of an article or articles, with shipping labels and other markings as required placed on the outer or first surface of the container. When recipient opens the container, the outer and inner surfaces may be reversed by means of the specialized construction of the container, thereby exposing an unmarked or decorative second surface. Additional perforated or prepunched areas may be provided to allow for ease of opening and folding by the recipient for conversion to a recycling container. The container is preferably formed of corrugated cardboard material (which may be formed of recycled paper products), but other materials may be used as required or as desired.